


I Will Physically Fight You

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Patton is ready to square up against his dark strange son, no one talks bad about his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Patton comes up with an interesting way to stop Virgil from talking bad about himself





	I Will Physically Fight You

Logan came down the stairs holding an empty trash bag in hand, which he draped over the back of the couch that the other sides were sitting on. 

“I am attempting to do some needed ‘spring cleaning’ of our domicile, if you wouldn’t mind picking up any trash that happens to be laying around and place it in this bag it would be most appreciated.”

“Yeah no problem Lo. I’ll make sure to get in the bag as soon as I finish this.” Virgil replied without looking up from his phone where he was concentrating on something, but Logan wasn’t quite sure what. Patton looked over to Virgil as he finished speaking, and a determined look appeared on his face. 

Patton abruptly stood, displacing Roman from his lap where he had been resting, making him squawk in protest as he almost fell of the couch. Patton left the room and Logan turned to Roman, giving him a confused look. Roman shrugged, and when Logan glanced over at Virgil he found the side worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the door Patton had gone through in concern. 

Just as Logan was about to go search for Patton to figure out what was going on, he came back into the room with a jar in hand. He plonked the jar down on the table and turned it so the others could see what he had written on it. 

“I talk bad about myself jar.”  
$1 for all self-deprecating jokes.

Virgil lifted an incredulous eyebrow that quickly was joined by the other when he realized that Patton was completely serious. 

“Are you serious Pat? I mean I know i’m a disaster, but-” Virgil suddenly stopped as he saw Patton get out his wallet and drop a dollar into the jar.

“Uh Padre, you do realize the whole point to a swear jar? It tends to be for the person that breaks the rule is the one to pay.” Roman asked, to which Patton nodded and replied. 

“Well it certainly wouldn’t be a good deterrent if Virgil was the one paying now would it?” Logan had to give it to Patton, this was certainly a much more effective way to go about it. Virgil was very opposed to engaging in any activity that would even slightly inconvenience the rest of them. He still acted as if any slight misstep on his part would lead to him being exiled. And judging by Patton’s slightly smug smile, he had noticed what Virgil had been doing, and was clearly utilizing to his advantage. 

A rapid fire sequence of emotions flitted across Virgil’s face before he landed on a slightly suspicious glare. Logan exchanged an amused glance with Roman. This was bound to be amusing.


End file.
